mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheese Land
Cheese Land is the third track in the Flower Cup of Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and the second track in the Crossing Cup of Mario Kart 8's second DLC pack. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is an orange Yoshi driving a Pipe Frame with Monster tires and a Parafoil. Layout ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit The track, itself, appears to be entirely made out of yellow cheese, as the name suggests. The track itself has huge turns that require drifting, and there is even a 360° turn that makes it mandatory to jump over another portion of the track. Little Mousers also inhabit this area as obstacles, making drivers having to be careful when encountering these foes. Mario Kart 8 Cheese Land makes a return as the second course of the Crossing Cup in ''Mario Kart 8. The track now takes place during the day. It is more sloped and is designed as a mountainous desert canyon with small amounts of vegetation, rather than as an extraterrestrial setting as in the original version. While the Little Mousers have been removed, several Toads now spectate the course, with some next to a few tents with the top resembling mushrooms. The course also has a decent-sized anti-gravity section in it, about a third of the way into the track, with two Chain Chomps added during this segment. There are now craters that act as trick boosts and a few have items and/or coins in them. Shortcuts *Near the beginning, a Mushroom or Star can be used to cut off a corner by going through a hole in some Swiss cheese. *Two gliding sections can be accessed with a Mushroom near the end of the course. Note: There were no shortcuts at all in the GBA version of this track. Gallery ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit MKSCcheeseland.png|A good view of the track's starting line. Cheese Land - Wario Time Trials - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png|Wario doing a Time Trial. LuigiGBAcheeseland.jpg|Little Mousers can be found throughout the track. PeachGBAcheeseland.png|Peach racing in the track. Mario Kart 8 MK8-DLC-Course-icon-GBA_CheeseLand.png|The track's icon. ChainChomp-GBACheeseLand-MK8.jpg|One of the two Chain Chomps present in the track. MK8-DLC-Course-GBA_CheeseLand01.jpg|Shy Guy, Waluigi, and Wario racing in the track. Toad-GBACheeseLand-MK8.jpg|Toad racing in the track. Trivia! *As there is a planet in the background of this course, it can be implied that the place takes place on a moon. This is based on old fables where the moon is made of cheese. *In[[ Super Circuit| ''Super Circuit]] during the countdown, a Mouser is looking at the player. Before Lakitu signals the start, he scurries off the road. *In the Mario Kart 8 version of the track, the Mario Kart logo on the starting banner is the modern design, instead of the classic one used for the retro courses in the game. GBA Ribbon Road and GCN Yoshi Circuit also use this design. *GBA Cheese Land is tied with Mount Wario, Rainbow Road, and Electrodrome for being the course with the most glider pads in Mario Kart 8, with a total of three. *In Mario Kart 8, this course and Big Blue are the only courses that contain gliding segments taking place entirely in anti-gravity. *In Mario Kart 8, there are several rock formations in the background with mushroom tents that resemble slices of pepperoni pizza. *Many Mario Kart 8 advertisements found here are for the milk company found near Moo Moo Meadows, referencing cheese and milk both being dairy products. de:Käseland Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Crossing Cup tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:DLC Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks Category:Food themed courses